


Traps of Mind

by KillerGirlFuria



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Allying with the Villian, Betrayal, F/M, Female Intuition, Mystery, Psychobreak, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGirlFuria/pseuds/KillerGirlFuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They woke up in this bloody, grotesque hell and now, they must struggle for survival. Will they be able to succeed? When treat becomes an ally, where can one seek for a wolf in sheep's clothing? Danger is lurking among them, hidden beneath the surface.<br/>Welcome to the world when nothing is exactly what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruvik

**Author's Note:**

> It firstly was supposed to be an Reader x CanonCharacter fanfiction, but it had soon developed into standalone, OC fanfiction. Story follows fate of Alexia Oda, thirty-year-old detective, sister to Joseph. She's strong woman that knows what she wants and will stop on nothing in name of protecting her family and friends.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Alexia peered out from behind the half-collapsed wall cautiously, a gun clasped in her bloodied and gloved hand. Joseph, her older brother, shifted behind her with a nervous gulp. Even if Alexia was the younger of the two siblings, even if she was a girl, she was always acting as the older, as the leader. Joseph was used to being Alexia’s younger-older brother., but he had his reasons – he knew that she’d never abandon him, just like he would never abandon her. They both knew that, especially in this crooked world, staying together was the key to survival. That two heads were always better than one.

“Clear?” he whispered, scanning the environment before them, which was an old, half-collapsed room, one of many in this building. They had to find a shelter soon. They were both exhausted.

“Seems so. But be careful, they may pop out of nowhere” Alexia whispered back, moving slowly, low on her knees and clinging to the shadows. Soft rustles from behind assured her that Joseph followed.

Alexia had already lost track of time in this frightening, collapsed world. Here there was no change of day and time seemed to crawl past as they explored the area, sticking to the shadows. Neither of them had any idea of where they were or what those creatures that attacked them were – and Alexia knew that she shouldn’t think about it. She knew that others were here, though. Julie, the ‘cat’ – new girl in their three-people-squad, and Sebastian, oldest in their group and the essential leader. She was worried about the girl, but she knew that Seb, as Alexia and Joseph called him, would be fine on his own. It was only matter of time until they would meet up with him, she was sure. However, there was also that creepy doctor who gave her chills when Joseph found him for the first time in hospital, before ending up here, and was with them back in the ambulance. And then, that young albino boy, Leslie, clinically insane. When he started shouting in the car Alexia saw the glimpse of a man in the corner, just a brief glimpse, but enough to absorb some details. He had been dressed in ragged, bloodied white clothes and his flesh was burnt badly. Alexia had a gut feeling he was the cause of this madness somehow.

When the ambulance fell and crashed, it knocked Alexis unconscious for a longer while. Waking up an indeterminable amount of time later, she found it was empty, but she knew that she couldn’t stop and panic. To her relief she ran into Joseph in one of collapsed buildings.

“Sis, are you okay?” Joseph’s voice snapped her back to the real world, or whatever one could consider this hellish place.

“I was just thinking about what happened, sorry. Should be more focused on what’s around,” Alexia muttered, readying her weapon as she heard low growls. “They’re here.”

“Yeah, let’s kill some zombies” Joseph snorted. Alexia only chuckled and ran ahead, shooting her way through with her faithful pistols.

**~•(x)•~**

“Who are you?” he purred, crouching low on the roof of a half-collapsed hut. Blood-shot silver, almost white eyes studied two human figures forcing their way through moving corpses. The man, Joseph, was within his grasp. He’d been ready to turn the young man into one of the haunted… But  the woman had come in and he’d lost all control over the situation. It was like she brought peace to that man and protected him from any influence of his world, of his mind. She reminded him of someone. **They** reminded him of someone.  Sudden realization shot through him.

She… She was… She was just like…

A sister that protects her brother, that’s allied with him. The one that the brother can have faith in, hope. Those two were just like him and Laura. And yet, different. When the fire hit, Laura pushed him through the window to save him. This woman, however, would no doubt grab her brother and jump out as well, saving both of them.

She intrigued him. Of all people that got into this world, she intrigues him and instead of focusing on his target, he found himself focused on that woman. But how could he not? She was thrown into this crooked world, separated from others, and yet she remained calm and tried to fix things as much as she could. Also, there was something off about her, but he couldn’t say what exactly. Something there, deep within his mind, had been telling him that she might’ve been willing to help him. But how? Of what he saw, if she knew that he was behind all of this, she’d probably just kill him. She was unpredictable.

**~•(x)•~**

“Have you seen the strange guy lately? The one in white rags,” Joseph asked as he took a seat on the torn up carpet, checking his guns. They’d found bigger weapons, practically untouched from outside, and a rather solid looking house that seemed safe enough to rest in.

“The one with burns that appears and disappears like a ninja?” Alexia asked back.

“Yeah. I’ve seen him once or twice. He’s... Different,” her brother thoughtfully murmured as he reloaded guns.

“I had an ambulance ride earlier. Car crashed seconds after he appeared. I think he might be someone important here.” She sighed, moving towards the window. “As far as I can see.”

“Seeing enough to give me a half-hour nap?” Joseph asked, dropping heavily onto the sofa.

“No,” Alexia answered honestly. “But sleep, I’ll watch over.”

“You always carry our burden by yourself. Why do you never take advantage of me, use my help, anything?” he asked as he sprawled back on the torn cushions. “I can be helpful…”

“Oh, come on Jossie” Alexia smiled. “You’re hopeless without me and you know it.”

“Do you have to be so cruel?” Joseph smiled, wrapping himself with a blanket he found earlier in the house. “Wake me up if something happens.”

“Okay. I love you, too, bro.” She sighed and sat on the carpet, but it wasn’t long until Joseph felt asleep, calmed by her presence. With nothing else to do, Alexia checked the window to be certain it was closed properly and took another tour through the house to ensure that they took any useful stuff they could find, without her almost signature jacket of black leather that she left on the floor near to the couch, and with only one of her pistols. She really liked those guns that sometimes made her feel like Lara Croft. That woman from one of her favorite games used the same type of guns, and in both real life and games those were her favorite pistols.

The lights suddenly flickered, temperature dropping drastically. Alexia’s back hit the wall, gun raising, her senses going on high alert. Something flickered to the left and in a split second she she had her gun pointed at the boy clothed in white rags. His burnt face seemed calm, but there was surprise in his silver, almost white eyes. Why did she call him ‘boy’ in her thoughts? Maybe because he seemed younger than she? There was no way he could be older than twenty, maybe twenty-four tops. His exposed chest was heavily burnt, the marks covering more than half of it. He was about Alexia’s height, maybe a less than an inch taller. Alexia was, even though she was half-Asian, tall for a woman by American standards, being, taller even than her brother. Dear lord, the boy was so _thin_. He seemed so fragile. Alexia was certain that he probably weighed little enough for her to lift him with ease.

“Who are you?” they both asked in unison – he, curious, and she, hissing.

“You first” Alexia said without any desire to lower her faithful gun. The man might’ve seemed fragile and weak enough for her to knock him out with one punch, but life taught her to never underestimate a potential threat. Especially when this treat could **teleport**.

“Why me?” He titled his head, smiling playfully, visibly testing Alexia’s patience. Something she lately suffered a great lack of.

”Because I don’t have time to play around with you” she growled, backing into a corner. She might’ve lost her ‘ _just in a case’_ way out , cornering herself like this, but in this way she had also her back covered.

“You say ‘play’, but aren’t you just afraid?” he asked, making Alexia smirk.

“You think I’d be afraid of poor crippled kid?” she snorted. “There’s a big difference between fear and rage.” Suddenly he was right before her, pushing the pistol down.

“You…” he growled.

“Are you going to introduce yourself or what?” Alexia hissed suddenly, less than inch between their faces. He seemed surprised by her reaction, if not _shocked_.

“You’re really not… scared of me?” he stuttered, probably never before facing such opponent.

“No, I’m pissed at you. That’s a difference” she hissed, her cheeks flushing redder and redder as rage started to slowly boil in her veins. “This difference makes me want to kick your balls instead of running” Alexia’s head launched forward and only sudden teleportation of the boy saved his forehead of being hit by hers. She couldn’t help the victorious smirk on her lips.

“I’ve never met such a case as yourself” he whispered. “Nobody had ever… Ever…”

“Been pissed at you?” she smirked. “Am I to know your name anytime soon or not?”

“I’m Ruvik. And you?” he said, almost politely, carefully walking towards her.

“Alexia” she said.

“You’re a detective, right?”

“You’re one curious kid, aren’t you?” she said, lowering weapon and putting her left hand on her hip. “Is there anything you want from me?”

“Nothing in particular, really. You just seem interesting,” he smirked. “I carry no ill intention towards you,” he assured, holding his hands up. Alexia only rolled her eyes, walking past him towards what seemed to be a room. Broken furniture, torn materials and dust everywhere. Quiet rustle of cloth assured her that Ruvik also followed, though she heard no footsteps.

“Is that all?” she asked, not really paying attention to the boy.

“Technically,” he answered casually.

“Where are we?” Alexia asked then, looking at him, but the boy only shrugged. “What happened to you?” she asked again, another topic, nodding to his burn scars.

“Ever heard of Victoriano family?”

“Yeah, their house burned years ago, ten if I’m correct,” Alexia said, scanning the area around her, searching various shelves and containers. “It was then?”

“Ten years, huh…” he muttered. “No, it was years before that. I was ten or so, we were playing in a barn, me and my sister. Villagers set it on fire.” Ruvik answered sincerely.

“Why did they do that?” Alexia asked, suddenly curious.

“Because my parents were buying and managing land they claimed as theirs, I think.” He shrugged.  “My sister pushed me through the window, but she burned in process.”

“Oh…” Alexia said. “Did they knew that there were children inside?”

“Perhaps not, or perhaps they set fire _because_ we were in there. I honestly don’t know,” he sighed, following Alexia as she walked to another room, finding nothing in the previous one. “How would you react?”

“What?”

“How would you react if you and your brother, Joseph, were in this situation?” Ruvik asked.

“How do you know Joseph is my brother?” Alexia suddenly turned around, standing up. “How do you even know his name?” her eyes narrowed as she faced Ruvik. He remained calm, though.

“I know a lot,” he shrugged.

“You…” and then sudden realization enlightened her. “You fucking stalker. Don’t you have anything else to do?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No” Ruvik answered with a smirk, not minding the accusing tone of hers. “But answer my question, if you may.”

“Get out, of course. Even in a barn full of hay fire don’t spread with the speed of light or sound. We’d have a little time to get out and beat the shit out of those villagers,” Alexia answered sincerely.

“And if you were a ten-year-old kid?”

“Who says I couldn’t use forks?” she asked as if it was something obvious, making Ruvik chuckle.

“You are really an interesting person, Alexia. With a strong spirit.” And then he was suddenly in front of her, his scarred lips touching her ear as he whispered: “Don’t lose it.”

He was gone before Alexia could react. _You’re one weird kid, Ruvik_ , she thought, as she continued to explore the house. _But I look forward to our next encounter._

Though she knew that he was still out there, watching.

 

 


	2. Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff. And fluff. And ear-fetish.

Joseph was still on the couch when Alexia returned, walking in quietly. He was curled up into a ball on the little space he had. The jacket she had left on the floor was now under his head as he cuddled it. Alexia smiled at this heart-warming picture and sat on the carpet, putting down the ‘treasures’ she had found, which, to her surprise, were many. There were bullets among them, not fit for her own pistols, but she recalled that Joseph used ammo alike, if not the same. She had found also two medical kits, which she decided to complete later on. Then, there was hunter knife, which would definitely come in handy. Both Alexia and Joseph were trying to reduce the usage of their bullets as much as they possibly could, but it wasn’t like they had an unlimited supply of them. Bullets would, sooner or later, run out. There was also a wire they might find use for, and some food that seemed edible – good old, never-expiring chocolate bars and some water. That was it, but more than Alexia expected to find.

“Mhm… Sis?” Joseph asked sleepily, shifting on the couch where he lay. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me” she said quietly.

“How long was I sleeping?” he asked, a little bit more conscious.

“About an hour. I just got back,” she answered.

“Back? From where?” he asked, noticing that he had been cuddling her jacket all this time. “Oh… I… Sorry, I must’ve taken it while I was sleeping.” Joseph blushed in slight embarrassment and put the leather cloth down on the couch.

“Nah, it’s okay. I was searching for some useful stuff. Check that ammo and see if it fits for your weapon.” Alexia shifted, giving Joseph some room. He was still sleepy, but the nap helped him look way more alert than he had been before.

“Okay. Do you want to take a nap now?” he asked, and Alexia was surprised to acknowledge the fact that, despite staying up for so long and all of this running and sneaking, she was not tired at all.

“No, I’m fine,” Alexia said, rubbing the back of her neck. She might’ve been rested, but her muscles were aching from  sneaking for what felt like an eternity. “My back hurts, though. Think you could give me one of those magical massages that gramps taught you?” Alexia asked, smiling. Joseph nodded, happy to help and took a seat behind her, starting to do his magic. Their grandfather was Japanese and he knew a lot about human anatomy. Although Alexia preferred to train her physical power, Joseph was much more gentle than she. So grandfather taught him something different – acupuncture. With one move he could make somebody go completely numb or – in this case – erase all of the pain with a few movements of hands. Alexia might’ve been strong, but when it came to being deadly, Joseph was in the lead, although he almost never used it like that unless he had to. Even Sebastian knew nothing about his abilities torn raw from ninja movies.

“Done. How are you feeling?” he asked before Alexia could even feel his hands on her back well. But, what was more important was the pain was gone.

“Like a new me, thanks~” she purred, stretching.

“Something happen?” Joseph asked suddenly.

“Yeah” Alexia answered. “I’ve met the guy in the white cloak. The one with burns.”

“Really? Where?!” Joseph jolted, a little too enthusiastic. “What did you do?”

“Yes really, and downstairs. We’ve had a little talk,” she sighed. “His name is Ruvik, by the way.”

“What did you talk about?” Joseph dug deeper.

“Siblings,”  the woman answered with a sly smile. Her brother only gave her a weird look, sitting back a little. “No, really, we talked about siblings. And he told me that I’m interesting,” she shrugged.

“Interesting, huh?” he muttered. “What kind of?”

“Who knows? Gotta get out of here, though,” Alexia huffed as she completed the medical kit. Soon they were both ready to leave and sneak around some more.

~•(x)•~

He sat on the roof, a happy kid, smiling slightly. That woman, Alexis, was somebody he could like, maybe even open up to. When he appeared, she didn’t freak out, and further more even conversed with him a little. She was not offended by his scars nor found them disturbing, like most people would. He still remembered Jimenez’s betrayal, when the muscles that doctor hired stood stunned as they looked upon him for the first time. She, though, acted around it casually. She was more interested in case than result.

Yes, she uncovered herself many times (not like pointing gun at him was any difference), but he doubted that he would hurt her. She seemed to be somebody who was strong, but yet understanding. Ruvik was not certain of how she would react if she learned the truth, though. That he was behind it all. Well, technically, it was all Jimenez’s fault that he was trapped here, but he was the one to drag those people here, and, what’s more important, the one that created this crooked world. But who could really blame him, to be honest? He was forced into STEM and he wanted out, that was natural. Life had kicked him left and right more than enough, he thought.

Was it his fault that he could only get out through another person’s body, since all that was left of him in real world was his brain? No.

But now, he found himself yet another target. And this target was Alexis. He wasn’t really sure for what, but something made him want to know her better, to be around her. There was no itch to study her brain, as there would usually be. Instead there was itch to know her as a whole, not just a piece.

“Alexis means guardian,” he purred quietly. Her name described her well. “And what is it that you guard? What is it that you will guard in the future?” he asked himself.

And then, he was gone.

~•(x)•~

Sebastian huffed as he walked, his clothes still wet from his little bath in the river, despite running around in order to acquire the chainsaw from that crippled guy he called “Sadist”. Finally, after driving a knife in creature’s head, he acquired it and was able to go further with this weird doctor, Jimenez, following him.

Not to mention there was that figure in white cloak that he noticed had been randomly following him around. But that wasn’t really on the top of his mind right now.

As the gate shut behind them he followed Jimenez to the hospice, which the man claimed was safe and run by his brother. He was searching for Leslie, that albino kid from hospital. What a good doctor he was, right? Sebastian wasn’t so sure. Something about it just didn’t feel right.

“I hope his brother’s not a jerk too,” Seb huffed under his breath as he walked past short stone walls that mimicked a fence. As they entered, from the very entrance he heard a voice muttering ‘ _expose everything_ ’ and things like that. It gave him a bad feeling about all of this. As he walked further into the house, the voice became louder and clearer. There, in the room behind the white curtain, somebody was clearly doing something. Sebastian felt like he didn’t want to know, especially when just the smell – one of rotten flesh – left him nauseous and on the verge throwing up.

“Hush, hush… Don’t you fret…” the voice muttered, a shape behind the curtain moving. “The good doctor is here…”

“Doc, don’t…!” Sebastian managed to call, but Jimenez already moved forward.

“Valerio, it’s me!” the doctor called out as he rushed forward, behind the curtain. “This is my brother, Valerio, Leslie’s original doc…” and then Jimenez  finally understood that something was not right. Seb sprinted for the doctor, only to freeze at the horrific and grotesque sight awaiting him. Now he knew where the smell came from.

“Peel away…” Parts of flesh and blood fell to the ground. “Expose everything…”

“Hey, what are you doing?” Sebastian called before he could bite his tongue. The fat man previously bowing over the body stood and turned his head towards them, which made both men gasp. Half of the skin on his head was ripped off, falling freely against the bloodied face. The man was no different than the zombies he had killed on the way here. It wasn’t all that tough. The man raised his knife and began walking towards him, trying to land a hit. Thankfully for Sebastian, he was slow and clumsy, so he easily aimed for head and shot. But after the body hit the ground, the building began to shake; noise rang in his ears and Valerio appeared in the place he had found him. Then, he, over and over again repeated the word ‘itchy’, unable to hold the sound, and with his bare hands ripped skin of his head. And with that, he disappeared, leaving the body on the table intact.

“How could he have done that to Valerio…?” Jimenez muttered, as Sebastian searched for clues. “Impossible… Couldn’t be Ruvik…” Sebastian cursed under his breath as he saw an x-ray photography, clearly showing keys inside somebody. But who? The body on the table? Perhaps. He had only one possible way to check.

_Well, Geronimo_ , he thought and he drove his knife into corpse’s chest, cutting it from neck to abdomen. _And now, for the fun part_ , he thought, clenching his teeth, driving his hand into the wound. He fought the urge to throw up – he was goddamn detective, not an coroner! He only just managed to grab the keys before the corpse _jumped and screamed at him_. For a while, he was breathless, his heart rate equal to hummingbird’s as he clenched his hand on the little key he took.

They were definitely not paying him enough for that.

He just hoped that the others were safe – he was worried about the Oda siblings (if they found each other they were safe), a little about Kidman, maybe even about Leslie. Definitely the sight of the Oda siblings would cheer him up right now like nothing else. To have someone competent by your side, someone you know and trust. But right now he was all alone with the jerky doctor and creepy burnt kid stalking him around.

_Joseph, Alexis, where are you when I need you? I’m going crazy in this creepy funhouse._

~•(x)•~

Joseph sneezed, covering his nose just in time.

“Don’t you tell me you got a cold” Alexis sighed.

“No, just… I feel like somebody’s thinking about us. Sebastian perhaps?” he asked as they moved quietly towards the exit of the village.

“Maybe. He’s all alone here – I wouldn’t count on that doctor’s help, nor that kid we were with,” she shrugged.

“What about Kidman?” Joseph asked. _Right, her_. Alexia shuddered.

“Call me crazy, but my feminine instinct says she’s not trustworthy,” she hissed. She never got Alexia’s sympathy and she couldn’t really understand why. Kidman just seemed so arrogant for a young cat in a team of old war dogs. She acted like she knew everything, even if she was the youngest of them and had practically no experience with what was she doing.

“Aren’t you overdrawing it a little? I mean, she’s annoying, but…”

“She will put us into trouble, I tell you. And when I say I don’t trust her, I don’t trust her. There’s something off about her,” Alexia hissed.

“Listen to your sister,” came suddenly from behind, startling them both. They jolted upright, only to see a familiar skinny, burned figure in torn white clothes. “Kidman seems off, even for me,” Ruvik said casually.

“Well, hello to you too Ruvik,” Alexia muttered, scanning  the terrain a little too frantically.

“There’s no one here but us, you can calm down,” Ruvik assured.

“Are you certain?” Joseph said. “From what I know, those things can jump out of nowhere, just like you did few seconds ago.”

“Because I told them not to,” he stated as if it was something completely normal.

“Oh, that’s so nice of you,” Alexia teased. “But what exactly do you want?”

“Your friend, Sebastian, is not far from here” Ruvik informed. “And I’m afraid that without somebody… _competent_ , he might not be able to make it.”

“To make what?” Joseph asked.

“To the Lighthouse,” Ruvik answered. “Head southwest and you’ll find him.”

“Well, thank you, I suppose,” Alexia said, and in a flash Ruvik was beside her, his hand on her arm, his scarred lips touching her ear again as he whispered, warm air on the skin.

“I’m not your enemy, remember that. I’m trapped here, just like you. There’s a wolf in sheep clothing among you. Ally only with ones you have reason to trust.” Then he was gone. Until now, Alexia hadn’t realized that she was holding her breath, warmth flushing slightly on her cheeks.

“Sis, I’m starting to think that you and he…”

“Shut up”

“But isn’t that…!”

“Shut up!”

~•(x)•~

Ruvik smiled, standing on the roof, watching the two walking in the direction he had told them to. He slowly touched his upper lip, still feeling warm skin on it. He had no idea why he did that and it was irritating him a little. He knew the brains structure, it held no secrets from him… Or so he thought, until now. Until _her_. Or maybe he just never studied those certain parts of the human mind?

Well, never mind. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. He had his targets, goals to achieve.

_Yes, you’re really interesting, my dear Alexia. I just can’t wait until next time we meet._


	3. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm jumping into OOC'ness, but I simply can't portrait Ruvik's perfect persona here.

Despite the fact of how much Alexia loved her brother, how protective ant tolerant she was towards him, all she wanted to do now was to shut him up. Maybe even get knocked unconscious. Since Ruvik’s departure, they headed southwest, just like he had told them in name of finding Sebastian. But then, Joseph just couldn’t stop himself from his remarks towards Alexia and Ruvik’s relationship - _which counted less than three hours from now!_ \- saying things that, he knew, pissed his sister off. So, within half of an hour he made her wanting him to shut up, **hard**. There was no five minutes without him chirping “ _you look kinda cute together_ ” or “ _now you’re into guys with superpowers? No wonder Derek had no chance…_ ” and stuff. Few times Alexia had a problem to not to hit him.

Despite all of her love to your brother – playing with her nerves like that couldn’t end well to anyone, not even her precious little Joseph.

“Jossie, I swear for God’s love, next word about me and Ruvik in any romantic way and I’ll break your nose!” woman growled, but Joseph only chuckled behind her.

“Oh come on, sis! Your blush said everything!” now he wasn’t her younger-older brother anymore, now he reminded Alexia of teenage girl finding out about boy liking her friend, and chirping about it for whole week or longer.

Wait. What?

_boy liking her friend_

Ruvik liking Alexia? And now, as she thought of it, it seemed kinda right. Him, holding ‘no ill will’ towards her, being polite and even helpful enough to point direction. On the other hand Alexia had to admit that she also did like him. She could even dare to say that he was kinda cute. Kinda.

“My. Blush. Said. Nothing!” Alexia growled, making her thoughts go away.

“Well, never mind. What did he say anyway?” Joseph asked, still smiling. If he was expecting some sort of ‘ _I like you_ ’ or ‘ _let’s meet…_ ’, then he was wrong.

“There’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing among us” woman said.

“Oh, then he himself is a…?”

“Wolf without sheep clothing that could kill as within a blink, but won’t do that because we seem interesting to him?” Alexia remarked, reminding Joseph that Ruvik was not a cuddly creature he might’ve thought he was, but a mad man that, de facto, could be their worst enemy if wanted.

 “Oh… Yeah. I still say you look cute together, though.”

“JOSEPH!”

~•(x)•~

Ruvik growled, standing behind the wall, safe and hidden within the shadows as he watched Sebastian’s progress. Of course, Jimenez was there, unable to do anything by himself, _as always_. He could never acquire anything without someone’s help… And he was cause of other’s misery.

Of _his_ misery.

He was that traitor that trapped him within STEM machine, that betrayed him… Even if he was the only one that deserved reward for his work.

 _Being stripped from your own body and trapped within imaginary, grotesque world forever. Nice reward you got, Ruvik,_ he thought. _You should have used him as testing material when you only suspected him._ It was partially his fault, that he didn’t anything about Jimenez, that he allowed him to do whatever he only wanted. But that was then, and now…

Now he was in his world, playing on his rules.

But first things first – he told Alexis and Joseph to go southwest, but by the time they will get there, Sebastian will be still wandering pointlessly here. Until he’ll manage to make him go faster. And that he could do.

“First, I’ll collect allies” he whispered. “Then… Then I’ll wipe out enemies” he smiled wickedly, peeking from behind the wall. It would take some world with molding the dimension, but he could deal with that. He had some work to do, and he would later check on Oda siblings, too.

_Check on Alexis._

Suddenly, small smile crept on his lips as he felt warmth flushing slightly on his cheeks. Yes, he would definitely check on Alexis. But right now, he had to lead Sebastian where he needed him to be.

And then, he was gone.

~•(x)•~

Sebastian was wandering through the creepy village, when he heard Leslie yell. He turned, and saw albino boy run into the building. He almost face-palmed himself. It wasn’t long since he was here, but chasing the boy was getting really, really annoying.

“What’s wrong with that kid?” he muttered to himself. _Oh, right, everything,_ he added in his thoughts. Completely resigned after accident with corpse jumping on him, he was not in a mood to listen to Jimenez’s complains, and so he walked towards the house without hesitation, just wanting to finally get the kid. It was annoying him a lot.

So, he entered the house that wasn’t any different from ones he was in before. Why should it be, anyway? Old, rusty, with furniture destroyed by time, it all looked like left alone with no questioning, only for him to came here decades later.

He heard Leslie crying. Down, from the basement. And so, to the basement he went. He rushed through creepy hall, next to little window to next room and kicked the door, finally able to unload at least the very little of his stress. There, back in the room, he found Leslie. But just when he was about to sigh in relief, something came. Leslie started yelling and Jimenez, _useful for ONCE_ , restrained him, while Seb took care of whatever came into the room – creepy, invisible creature with tentacles out of its face. It made him want to vomit, it really did. But he eventually managed to get rid of the creature and all three headed towards the exit. Or so they thought.

Sebastian was more surprised to fact, that he wasn’t surprised at all that stairs disappeared than of stairs disappearance itself. This world made him caring less and less for such things.

“The stairs are gone…” Jimenez huffed. _Oh, don’t you say?_ Sebastian snorted in his thoughts.

“We must be collectively losing our minds” he answered to the doctor. And the next second he cursed himself for that, when Leslie started repeating. Whisper at first, and fifth, last – shout. Sebastian was facing the missing stairs direction, so he couldn’t see what was behind him, but Jimenez could. And he did.

“Oh god… no…” doctor whispered, as Sebastian turned around, only to lock his hazel eyes with frightening, white ones. “Ruvik… It is you…” Jimenez whispered, looking at man, but Leslie started yelling, so he focused on boy. Sebastian, on the other hand, focused on man in white rags.

“Who the hell are you?” he growled, starting towards Ruvik.

“No! Don’t follow!” Jimenez shouted behind, but he hadn’t really listen. Instead, he walked quickly after man, and then, corridor was different. No wall behind him, closed door before. “What the…?” he asked, although he didn’t really want to know. “Doctor? Leslie?” he called, even if he knew that they won’t hear him. He cursed, and simply walked towards the door, but it had **teleported** him to where he stood before. He cursed again and sprinted towards the door. This time he almost made it, but wave of red took him with it, turning his world black. Next thing he knew, he was up to waist in pool of red. He didn’t even know if it was really blood. He walked around until he found white door. He was just about to walk through them, when Ruvik appeared before him, frightening.

Sebastian cursed, putting hand on his chest. _Joseph, Alexis, why aren’t you here?_

“Wha-What do you want?” he stuttered, not even trying to force himself to calm down. Ruvik though only shrugged casually. Door opened with a crack.

“That way you need to go alone” he suddenly spoke, his voice surprisingly nice to ear. “Meet me on the other side” Ruvik instructed.

“Wait” Sebastian called, before man disappeared. “Why are you doing this? Where are you taking me?” he asked, a bit too frantically.

“I’m leading you to your allies. Watch out for Laura, she’s not under my control” Ruvik spoke for the last time and disappeared before Sebastian could ask anything else. Everything yelled at him to not trust them man, to not follow his instructions, but… Jimenez seemed too off for him, and the doctor was afraid of Ruvik, who, so far, held no worse intention towards him. And those allies? He hoped with all of his heart that it would be Oda siblings. He needed somebody to watch his back and be by his side. As much as he was a lone wolf, he really appreciated company of those two half-Asians. They worked for years now and knew each other very well. And he was going insane in this place alone, unable to deal with all of those creatures and jumpscares.

He walked through the door into bloodied corridor, and the moment he entered it, he began to curse on Ruvik. But, on the other hand, burnt man had warned him about somebody called Laura. Door on his left was closed, so he had no other way to go than form the creepy corridor to creepy room. Creepy room with whole floor covered with blood, to be precise. It gave Sebastian chills – he knew all too well that it was not a good sign. It was very bad sign, to be honest.

And so, it was, for the next second he knew, ear-piercing shout hit the walls and body in the back of the room he haven’t seen before splashed blood all around. One clawed hand came out of blood and flesh, second, third, fourth, followed by black-haired head. Sebastian cursed under his breath and turned around, going into sprint the very next second. He haven’t even gave creature time to fully reveal itself, and, dear God, he was _scared_. He hadn’t even tried to reach his weapons. Somehow he knew there wouldn’t be any use.

For the first time he got here, he was scared. As much as he could deal with atmosphere, jumpscares and zombies, that thing behind him was real threat. Real, six-limbed, clawed threat.

He heard something alike zap of electricity, and he felt creature gasping inches behind him. He sprinted faster, but the door… The door in front was gone. He cursed Ruvik sincerely, but then something hit the door he passed by. He rushed towards it even faster than before, completely ignoring the haunted that opened it. He just wanted to get away from that creature.

“Shit, shit, shit…! Gotta get out of here, fast!” he whispered to himself, rushing through corridors, losing his breath as his body slowly refused to move. He forced himself, though, to keep the pace, to run. He entered small opened room – two bodies, brain goo. For a second he thought of taking both of green fluids, but hearing heavy breath behind him, he resigned of it and quickly went down the ladder, not even watching behind. When finally on the lower level, he took few seconds to catch his breath frantically, noticing a trap in process. Creature though, presumably what Ruvik called “Laura” was right behind him.

“What it is with you?” But he had no time to think. He went under the wire and quickly ran forwards, barely noticing second trap. He knew he couldn’t really stop, so he fell, sliding under it. Then, supporting himself with his hands, he hurried over to the elevator.

There, on the floor, laid a body.

_Laura had spawned from body._

He hissed, kicked it to the corner and set on fire. He preferred risking fire in such small space over giant, six-limbed monster. When elevator came down, he, again, heard something splash in the corner. He noticed the door on his left and immediately rushed forward to it. Just when he opened the door, spikes shoot from crated floor, few feet from him. Sebastian gulped. Spikes or Laura?

Spikes. Definitely spikes.

Especially when there’s a door closing behind those spikes.

Without thinking too much, he sprinted forward, not even minding spikes, and made it just in time to roll under closing door.

“That was close” he huffed, kneeling on crated floor, black abyss underneath him.

“But you made it” Ruvik said, suddenly standing beside him. Sebastian growled, sitting up, too exhausted to move, anger in his eyes. “I had warned you” burned man spoke again.

“Yeah. You warned me from Laura, not spider-like, teleporting monster!” older man hissed, breathing deeply. “I was one hit kill for that thing!”

“But you survived” Ruvik shrugged. Sebastian growled, shoot up and grabbed sides of other man’s white coat, putting gun to his throat. Despite it, Ruvik remained calm.

“You sent me to death!” Sebastian hissed.

“No, I did not. I warned you that you need to go alone through there. My power is limited” man answered calmly. “And It’s not first time today I’m being threatened in such manner.”

“What?”

“Alexia, though, have better reflex than you. And she’s friendlier” Ruvik smiled faintly.

“Alexia?” Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Where’s she? And Joseph?”

“We’re going there. Slowly. And down” Ruvik’s smile widened, as steel under their feet shook and collapsed. Sebastian growled.

“You motherfucker.”

But Ruvik was gone.


	4. Three Makes a Team

„You have to be fucking kidding me” Joseph stated, banking few steps, looking at what was before them. What made both, he and Alexia, feel cold chills on the back. They headed southwest, like they’ve been told, only to get there… Only to find huge, manor-like asylum for mentally sick people. Ruvik, indeed, had certain sense of black humor to lead them there.

All of formerly green flora around the building was now dry and dead, windows were sealed with wooden planks and color was peeling off in parts by itself. Whole building was surrounded by black, high, metal fence, as they stood by the open, black gate. Before them, dry fountain, and behind the fountain – huge, black door. Door, that minutes ago opened by itself as they approached, scaring hell of both, making them almost run away.

“I bet Ruvik is laughing his ass off as he watches us struggling here” Alexia huffed, slowly walking towards on soft legs. What was even worse, they both had horror-game evening two days ago. And they, of course, played _Outlast_. And now, standing before mental hospital much alike one in the game, how were they supposed to act?

“Take guns, give camera and say to play hide and seek with whatever lives there, and we’ll have _Outlast_ session _live_ ” Joseph whispered, visibly scared. “I’d die, definitely.”

“If it’s anything like Outlast, we’re both going to die” Alexia muttered, shivering.

“Define ‘ _Outlast_ ’” Ruvik’s voice sounded behind them, making both yell and jump. They turned around to see man standing casually, smirking, visibly happy of the scare he just did.

“You think it’s funny?!” Joseph yelled, grabbing his vest in the place of heart.

“Bet he does” Alexia huffed. “Can’t you see we’re on the edge of having heart attacks each? Are you nuts?” woman yelled, but Ruvik only rolled his eyes.

“You definitely were not on the edge of having heart attack” burned man said casually, approaching them slowly. “You will meet Sebastian within this building.”

“WHAT?” Joseph yelled, his face twisted with shock. “You have to be kidding me!”

“You’re definitely having too much fun with this, Ruvik” Alexia stated, calming herself slowly. “Way too much.” But man only shrugged with sly smile.

“You’ll be fine. You went through horde of zombies, what could possibly stop you?” Ruvik said.

“Another horde of zombies, maybe?” Joseph hissed, rubbing his glasses. “Or, trust me, _anything_.”

“Jossie is right. Even one zombie can be extremely dangerous, especially when you’re frightened, as we’re now” Alexia agreed, crossing hands on her chest.

“If you stay focused, nothing bad will happen. Just remember – not always real is what you see. Sometimes what you don’t may be as dangerous” Ruvik said, standing between siblings. He was about an inch taller than Joseph and just a little taller than Alexia. Woman huffed in answer, rubbing back of her neck, and then brushed her dark hair with her hand.

“You could stop speaking riddles, you know. That would make our lives whole lot easier” she muttered, finding rubber in her hair and tying them in ponytail once again, as they somehow fell from the order when Ruvik scared them. “What exactly do you want?”

“From you? Nothing. Now. But later, I’m afraid, I’ll be forced to completely rely on your help. That’s why I’d rather het on good terms with you.”

“By scaring shit out of us and sending us to possibly haunted psych ward? Yeah, that’s very good way to make friends, indeed!” Joseph growled, not happy at all at the circumstances.

“I want you to team up right now more than ally with you” Ruvik answered with a shrug.

“Well, technically you can do both” Alexia said, suddenly getting attention from both men. She grinned, and Ruvik knew it couldn’t really be good. “You could go with us. Not teleporting.”

“That’s just crazy…”

“Good shot, sis. That makes sense” Joseph agreed, before burned man could finish his sentence. “If he want us to go through hell, he should go with us.”

And then Ruvik knew he really hadn’t much choice – he could either teleport away, but that would make siblings see him in bad light, and he was sure as hell that he would desperately need their help in future. If he wanted to get out of this hell, and he indeed wanted, he had no other choice but to agree to Alexia’s stupid idea – to go through hell that he had no idea if he could control. This hospital was foreign even for him, but Sebastian was already there. If they wanted to find him, they had to do it as soon as possible.

Because Ruvik was collectively losing control over his own world.

“Fine, I’ll go” he answered after a while, unsure a bit. “Just stay close…” he muttered, blushing slightly, peeking over towards open door. Or rather blackness behind them.

“Are you afraid of darkness?” asked siblings in perfect union, and Ruvik almost jumped. Was he so easy to read?

“A little, I must admit” he answered, only in half-truth. Yes, he was afraid, but definitely not a little. Wasn’t that ironic, sometimes? Because he did spent twelve years of his live in the basement, dissecting dead bodies. But he always worked in light, brighter or darker, but always.

“Everyone is afraid of something. I was once scared to death of darkness” Alexia said.

“Oh? Then why aren’t you now?” Ruvik asked as she caught his interest.

“That was grandfather” Joseph sighed. “First, we watched a horror movie about werewolves and then, imagine yourself, we went to the forest. At night of full moon. I was ten, she was seven. And we were both scared almost to death, by then. But we soon discovered that gramps’ therapy worked” Ruvik smiled, and then he suddenly saw that they’re inside of the building.

“Wha…?”

“Talking is also good when you’re afraid” Alexia answered. “Helps to forget what you’re afraid of.”

“Well, since you’re not afraid of darkness anymore, what are you afraid of?” Ruvik asked, intuitively lowering his voice by few tones.

“Things that are close and real” Joseph answered. “Krimson City has crime level for two, that’s something to be afraid of, especially when you try to fight it.”

“Yeah. Working at Police Department is one of most dangerous jobs you can do in Krimson” Alexia huffed. “I’m afraid of my closest relatives safety, which includes Jossie, his wife and daughter, and, of course, Seb. Guess he’s like an older brother to us.”

“Joseph has a wife?” Ruvik asked.

“Yes, I do. Agatha is golden woman, I tell you. And my little girl, Naomi, is diamond child” Joseph said, smiling. Ruvik looked at the ground. Joseph wasn’t too much older than Alexia.

“And Alexia?” he asked, and almost shivered at Joseph’s suggestive look.

“I’m single” she growled, visibly fighting urge to hit her brother. “I’m not good at all at serious relationships” she said.

“Oh, it’s not so bad!” Joseph reassured.

“I had to send by last one to hospital with few midst injuries for him to finally fuck off. And you say it’s not so bad?” Alexia growled and Joseph visibly shivered. Ruvik looked up at them, curious, not feeling need to ask. He knew that they’ll keep the topic until he’ll hear everything he wants. And so, he listened without a word.

“Okay, maybe that one wasn’t so good… Still can’t believe what he did. To just waltz into the office and start to yell at you? I don’t remember seeing Seb so pissed ever before. I’m just glad that he restrained himself and hadn’t jumped on that dick, Charlie. You were enough for him. Even more than enough” Joseph sighed heavily. “That one goes for you.”

“You see? I always get the asshole I have to beat in the end at most of the cases” Alexia muttered.

“It went so badly?” Ruvik asked. “Had you and consequences?”

“Me?” Alexia frowned. “No. But Charlie had. He attacked an police officer in his own office, and I just defended myself” she shrugged with a smirk.

“You evil woman” Ruvik smirked. He couldn’t help but like that woman. She knew what she wanted and how to deal with problems. She was strong.

“Maybe a little.”

They might’ve even chat a little more, but sudden rustle caught the three. Siblings intuitively reached for weapons, but Ruvik stopped them, nodding to side corridor. The two followed him without a word, not daring to say a word. Ruvik was also scared, as he found himself unable to keep undead away from them. He still could teleport, but he really didn’t want to leave siblings alone. They weren’t helpless by any means and that wasn’t about survival. That was about trust he had to gain if he wanted to trust them himself.

What he didn’t want to admit, was second reason that made him stay, and that reason was Alexia. It was completely unclear for him what brought him towards her, but he knew it was some kind of affection. Just blooming, nothing big or bounding, but he wanted it to bloom. He wanted to know if he can develop closer relationship with somebody that wasn’t his sister.

What he didn’t know was that he was taking one-way route.

~•(x)•~

Sebastian shivered. He had enough. Even more than enough. He understood, that his situation hadn’t got any better. In fact, it got much, much worse. Because as much, as he could deal with zombies outside, he was even okay with it, as much as he wasn’t in a goddamn psych ward chased by zombies that could become invisible!

What was he even thinking, trusting Ruvik in coming there? Not like he had much choice – he felt like man would throw him here one way or another. He could do this harshly, but instead decided to be friendly. Sebastian was surprised, positively, but on the other hand life taught him, that Ruvik was nice because he’d want something later. There was no other explanation. But why him? And, presumably, why Alexia and Joseph? Oddly enough, Ruvik said nothing about Kidman. Not like Sebastian cared too much about this way-too-arrogant girl that thought that she could order them around with only one-month-long working period. Of all he knew, she pissed especially Alexia off, clearly holding some offence towards siblings, but hitting sister mostly.

Kidman went far enough to try and embroil them, especially to make them cast Alexia out of their team. That ensured Sebastian in fact, that Kidman knew completely nothing about him, Oda siblings and their ten-year-long history of working together. If he was to point someone he trusted the most, it was definitely them, with no questioning of their motives.

If it was true that they had also followed Ruvik’s advices, he had no reason to not to do so. But since he was uncertain, he was rather cautious towards burned man. Just in a case.

Because what reason he had to trust crippled psycho enjoying scaring shit out of people and dragging them through hell?


	5. Four Makes a Tream

They walked, and walked, and walked… Wandering through crumbling halls lost in time, through the darkness and memories of someone they didn't know… Or maybe their own. The halls were all the same with cracked walls and collapsed ceilings, the floor covered in splatters of blood, some still fresh and some mixed with bits of flesh, skin and bones. They walked, vigilant, aware of everything that might be lurking in the shadows, alert of every sound that was not their own.

~•(x)•~

Ruvik  _never, ever_  felt like _this_  before. He'd never wandered through creepy halls in the darkness, knowing that something could jump on him at any second, killing him. His breath quickened, chills ran up and down his spine, adrenaline rushed through his veins. He was afraid, he was alert, and he was unsure of every single step he took.

 _And he liked it_.

But, sadly, he couldn't say the same about either of the Oda siblings. Perhaps because he knew that he could still teleport away if something bad happened, but what about them? They would be left alone with the little luck and ammo they had. Though he was certain that they wouldn't die easy, if they would at all. They didn't look like killing machines… But he knew they had their secrets.

Joseph, the older brother always playing the role of the younger sibling. A little goofy, a little naïve, a little clumsy, something that would come off as 'cute' in a females tastes. But he had very good aim and he held his arm steady. He also possessed a flexibility that made Ruvik compare him to a cat, or a fox. He knew the man could be dangerous if he wanted.

Alexia, the younger sister always taking care of her older brother. Yes, she was a little too aggressive, erratic and hot-headed, but she was steady on her feet, not even the slightest sign of hesitation within her figure. Yes, figure…

Ruvik was doing his best to not to stare at her ass the whole time.

His feelings towards the woman were annoying him – so unspecified, so chaotic. One side of him wanted to talk with her, the other to experiment on her brain, yet another to touch her. He had no idea what to do with that fact. He had never, ever felt anything like that towards anyone before.

He had met many girls and women when he was a child, before the accident. They came to parties organized by his parents or organized parties he and his parents went to. They were all pretty, but vain, with long, golden, wavy hair, blue eyes, fair skin, wearing long dresses with tons of frills. They sang, they played instruments. He remembered his parents called them 'perfect'. But he could never talk with any of those girls, as they could only nod and talk about the weather. They were delicate, like dolls of thin porcelain. Easily breakable.

And what was Alexia? The complete opposite of the 'perfection' he was taught – not long, not short, dark-brown hair tied in a little messy ponytail, tanned skin, dark brown eyes. He couldn't say she wasn't pretty, because she was – a mixture of European and Asian features that made her unique. But on the other hand, he couldn't imagine her in dresses like the 'perfect girls' wore. And she was not fragile – she was tall, fit, and he was certain that she could lift him with ease. She was not like those 'girly girls'. She was a grown woman that walked a path she choose herself. A path that was anything but easy.

~•(x)•~

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Alexia's voice suddenly brought Ruvik back to reality, startling the unprepared man a little.

"I was just comparing…" he said.

"Comparing what?" she whispered. Joseph was walking few steps ahead, visibly giving them some free space to chat a little.

"You…" Ruvik said. "...to women I used to see before accident."

"Oh? And what kind of conclusion have you made?" the woman asked.

"That you wouldn't fit among them. You're too smart, too strong, both mentally and physically."

"Glad I'm not living in those times then." Alexia smiled lightly and rushed forward to walk with Joseph. Ruvik, with no other options left, followed the two.

"This place is awful," Joseph said, as attention returned to him. "I really feel like Outlast, only with a gun instead of a camera and zombies instead of psychos."

"What is this 'Outlast' you've been talking about?" Ruvik asked.

"It's a game. You may not really be up-to-date in that subject," Alexia explained. "You play as a journalist going through a mental hospital to solve a mystery. And it's fucking scary."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well it's a lot like here," Joseph said. "And we have an advantage in the form of guns but… But it's scarier. Because it's real and we can get hurt," he whispered, peeking from behind the wall. As he was about to walk forward, Ruvik grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Stop. Look." He pointed into the darkness, into nothing. The siblings, though, held their weapons towards that direction. Joseph felt a chill go down his spine and he really couldn't tell if it was fear or excitement. And then he saw it – the little light available bending under and into the shape. Alexia was first to shoot, a bullet bursting right through the side of the creature's chest, bringing into view a grotesque head grown with tentacles. Joseph aimed and shot with no hesitation, blood, brain and bones bursting and splattering onto the walls and floor, the limp body falling to the ground.

"What the fuck was that thing?" the woman growled quietly.

"One of the Haunted" Ruvik answered.

"Haunted?" Joseph asked.

"Guess he meant the zombies. Will there be more of those things?" Alexia asked.

"Undoubtedly."

"Oh how  **fan-fucking-tastic**."

~•(x)•~

It was bad.

He was almost out of ammo, wounded and with no syringes or hope to escape. He was undetected, but cornered, and he knew it. As he moved slowly, crouching between all of the rusted medical furniture, he tried his best to control his breath and not groan from pain. He had very few bullets left, and even if he used all of them for clear headshots it wouldn't even be half of what he would need.

It had started pretty well when he entered. No foes, even some ammo on the ground. But then he found himself not vigilant enough, caught off guard. Cornered in no time by those weird, tentacle-faced, invisible creatures.

Truth to be told, it wouldn't have happened if he had been more careful. So this time, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't really blame Ruvik. By now he should be way more careful and aware of his environment. But he just… Couldn't.

His heart froze as something groaned behind him.

~•(x)•~

Ruvik stopped in mid-stride, sudden anxiety overwhelming his whole body. He cursed under his breath and clenched his fists, as he spoke:

"If you want Sebastian alive, I'd suggest running. Fast." Alexia and Joseph looked at each other, suddenly scared for their friend's life.

"Lead us," Joseph said, and Ruvik disappeared, appearing at the end of the hallway, pointing left. The siblings, with no hesitation, sprinted towards him as he disappeared, skidding around the turn. They followed him as fast as they could as he appeared at the end of every hallway, pointing them in the right direction and disappearing before they could reach him, only to reappear further away. A slight glow over his white clothes made him more visible.

At the last turn, a door. Neither of them stopped, bursting through it. And froze. Sebastian was pinned to the wall, struggling for dear life with a creature much like the one they killed before. And he was  _losing_. Weak, wounded, with his white shirt's sleeves ragged and bloodied. Without a single thought, Alexia lowered her pistol and ran, ramming into the creature with her shoulder hard enough to knock it off and roll over on the ground. She aimed and shot instinctively with a memorized move, blowing the creature's head off.

"Seb!" Joseph yelled as he ran over just in time to catch the falling man. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" the older man hissed, his fatigued face brightening a little with afaint smile. "You can't possibly have any idea how happy I am to see you both, bloody idiots," he coughed as Joseph slowly helped him take a seat.

"We love you too Sebby," Alexia laughed. "You should thank Ruvik though. He lead us here just in time," she said as Sebastian's brow went up.

"First I want to break his nose with hardest punch I can do."

"First you better stand steady," Ruvik said, smirking as he sat on one of the rusty hospital beds with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like kid in candy store. "Your condition is… Well…"

"Ruvik, you're not helping," Alexia muttered as she helped Joseph to take of Sebastian's shirt, cursing. "Be of use and go find some bandages."

"I'm not your…"

"Or would you prefer to stay here and shoot some zombies?"

"…errand boy." Ruvik finished, grimacing visibly. "Why me?"

"Because you can teleport." Joseph answered casually. Ruvik hissed and he was gone. Sebastian groaned as Joseph began to investigate and tend to his wounds with what little medical equipment they had.

"Will he even be back?" Sebastian asked, wincing in pain.

"Who knows," Alexia shrugged, scanning the environment.

"It would be better if he did, really. We could use some bandages, maybe even a needle…" Joseph started, making Sebastian almost jump if he wasn't held in place by the woman.

"No needles!" he hissed. "It's not all too bad, it just hurts," the older man claimed.

"You still should use some rest" Joseph said.

"Later."

~•(x)•~

He should just teleport away, forget the case, focus on his main goal and get out of here. Eventually get the siblings and Sebastian out of here, too. Helping them at this rate was not his intention – all he wanted was to lead them to each other.

He should just leave… But he couldn't. Not when they all depended on him.

Not when  **Alexia** depended on him.

He couldn't remember anybody entrusting him with a task, even a small one. Always, since early childhood, everything was done for him. If anything, he was almost orderedto do things, mostly by his father. Never depended on.

And now he searched through the storage room to find anything helpful, because it was what people depended on him doing.

~•(x)•~

Joseph almost jumped, startled, as Ruvik appeared right before them. Sebastian frowned and Alexia smiled slightly, spotting the medical bag filled with supplies. He turned his head away and held the bag towards them.

"Why thank you," Alexia laughed, standing up and grabbing the bag. Then, suddenly, she kissed his unscarred cheek, making Ruvik's eyes widen in shock before he disappeared, leaving the woman with bag alone, only to reappear not too far away, on one of the beds with his back towards them.

"My, my, Alex…" Joseph started.

"Not. A. Fucking. Word," the woman hissed, but his smile said everything.

"Have I missed something?" Sebastian asked, raising his brows.

"Not exactly," Alexia answered, unpacking the medical supplies, glaring at Joseph in order to prevent him from making any stupid remarks.

~•(x)•~

What the hell was  _that_?

Ruvik sat on the hospital bed, staring at the floor, unsure about his own being at the very moment, unsure of how to react. Of all the things that could happen, he was not expecting that kind of reaction. And now here he was, a few meters from them, his heart pounding, this weird, tickling sensation in his stomach. His unscarred cheek flushed a slight red as he tried to figure out what exactly was that.

Good thing no monsters were around.

~•(x)•~

Sebastian groaned, standing up, supporting himself on Joseph's shoulder. His wounds were taken care of and he felt much better than before, able to see clear and stand still, without overwhelming pain over all of his body. He looked up to see Ruvik, still in the same position for the last few minutes. He nodded to the siblings and slowly walked toward him.

"I really should beat the shit out of you," he said, approaching, catching the attention of the crippled man. Ruvik looked _lost_ right now. "But you've proven yourself to be quite good kid."

"I'm not good, and I'm definitely not a kid," Ruvik hissed.

"Well, you're not as bad as you think you are," Sebastian stated.

"I dragged you here, I'm killing for joy."

"And you're helping us," the older man shrugged. "As much as you're bothersome, you're a great help to us. You brought us together, as a team, all three alive."

"Perhaps."

"Well," Alexia cut in. "We still have to get out of here. Can't you just throw us out of this world?"

"No. Normally, I would be able to, but something is causing me to lose my control in here."

"Well then," Joseph stated. "We're stuck here, the four of us."

"Four?" Ruvik asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian summed. "Four makes a team."


	6. Five is a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely nothing at my defense. I really need to get my shit together and finish this fic.

"You Said four makes a team” Ruvik stated, sitting casually on one of old hospital beds. Since siblings stated, that they need rest, little Sebastian could do to disagree – he was too weak to try and convince siblings about moving further and Ruvik was simply following them. “I could always just kill you in a blink, you know” burnt man stated.

“There’s a vital difference between could and would” Joseph sighed. “You said you’ll need us, and if you really do, you cannot afford loosing us.”

“What do you need us for, exactly?” Sebastian asked.

“I’m not sure” Ruvik answered honestly. “I don’t really know what’s happening myself.”

“Despite you being in charge of _everything_?” Alexia asked.

“Despite me being in charge of everything” he answered, biting his lower lip.

“If you’re in charge of everything, why need us?” Sebastian asked. On that, Ruvik visibly stiffened.

“Because there’s more…” he answered, visibly fighting with himself. Say or not? “It’s just a theory, though. A suspicion. That they had found a way to get rid of me. A parasitic being to replace me” Ruvik answered finally.

“Well then, what makes you think we’ll be cooperative?” Sebastian asked crossing his hands on his chest, his brow frowned up.

“For common goal. If I’m erased, you die. It’s as simple as that.”

“You can’t be serious” Alexia stood up, shocked. “Why the fuck they’d even want to kill us?”

“It’s just a theory, as I said. But everything so far had proved me right” Ruvik answered.

“What exactly?” Joseph asked.

“I’m losing control over this place. Before, I was in charge of everything. Now? Even Sebastian had witnessed my ‘control’, especially over Laura”  man sighed and Sebastian could do nothing but agree.

“But if your theory is correct, what kind of death is awaiting us?” Joseph asked, scribbling something in his notebook, as always.

“I’m not sure. Yet, anyway” Ruvik said. “One thing is certain so far – if I die, you die. And if you die, I might not be able to preserve.”

“Well then, let’s not die nor let each other die, right?” Alexia sighed. “Ruvik, can’t you do your ‘magical touch’ and restore Sebastian’s strength?” she asked.

“I’m afraid that at the moment my supernatural capabilities are restricted to teleportation.”

“Well, shit then” woman huffed. “We should get going soon.”

“Yeah, we should” Joseph sighed, cleaning his glasses.

~•(x)•~

Ruvik was thinking. About everything. About why exactly he told them about his theory and suspicion. About why exactly, in the first place, he decided to stay close to them. And what the hell he really felt for Alexia?  

It started sometime ago, not so very long. Maybe month or two. Keeping track of time in this place was really hard. It started like an innocent presence, another poor soul plugged to the machine he was – against his will – a part of. The presence was so small, almost unreadable. And so, he ignored it. And then, it was gone. But it returned – once in a while, it was felt again, plugged again. And unplugged, before he could react. It started annoying him. And then, it became hostile. More and more, the more it came, the more hostile it became. He never saw it really, but it had bothered him. And then, he was forced to act, for one day the presence started being danger to him. And he needed to get out, as fast as possible.

Why he decided to stay close to them? Why even approach? That was a good question he himself couldn’t really answer. Or didn’t want do? He needed their help, and that annoyed him. But on the other hand, he kind of enjoyed their presence around. Almost like it was…

… _like it was feeling right to speak with another human_.

He, who despised human kind, who choose solitude over them all, who was taught to never trust, betrayed by human world… Leaned for human presence? No. That was… Ridiculous. But he had no other way but to admit it, how much he wouldn’t despise the fact or reject it, it was true and he knew it. He knew that, what he truly wanted, was friendly presence by his side. Alexia, Joseph, even Sebastian would do – he was always alone and it never bothered him that way.

He thought that he had closed himself completely after Laura’s death and, ultimately, killing his parents. He was completely _certain_ of the fact that he don’t need any company. And now? Now he couldn’t help but care for them, very little, but still too much for him.

~•(x)•~

Ever since coming in here, Sebastian was learning new things as the time passed. He learnt that he can hold his pistol in one hand, sprint faster than he ever thought he’s able to, withstand pain he thought only woman could withstand. That he could find enough willpower to force his way forward in this hell crawling with monsters.

But this time instead of learning about himself, he learned about others. He learned that Joseph could do massage that magically erased all pain and Alexia could make psychotic murderer blush. And that very psychotic murderer could be quite nice kid and having him around wasn’t so bad.

Maybe, just maybe, he felt sorry for Ruvik.

But only a little.

~•(x)•~

“Let’s get going” Joseph said, standing up. “We’re lucky nothing jumped at us when we were resting, but let’s not pry this luck any further.”

“He has the point” Sebastian agreed.

“How are you feeling?” Ruvik suddenly asked. Older man frowned at this unexpected act of care from burnt man. It was honestly the last person Sebastian would expect to say that. He would expect one of monsters saying it sooner.

“Decently. I can walk at least” he answered.

“Half of the success, but your shooting would be of use, too” Alexia noted.

“Yeah” Joseph agreed.

“You must proceed without me” Ruvik suddenly spoke. All three looked at him questioning. “I cannot proceed with you, I have my own business to attend and take care of.”

“Guess we won’t stop you” Joseph sighed. “Thanks for leading us here anyway.”

“You’re welcome.”

“But why?” Sebastian asked.

“Because five makes a crowd.”

_Five?_

“Never mind, bye. Come to bother us again” Alexia said making Ruvik glare at her. “Admit it, you like bothering us” she smiled. Burnt man only sighed.

“Yes, I do” he answered, and then in a blink he was before her. “But I like bothering you most.”

She could feel his nose touching hers and then, he was gone. Alexia sighed and rubbed her temple, smiling faintly.

“Is there something I don’t know about?” Sebastian suddenly asked.

“Don’t ask, I almost got beaten for that” Joseph advised and all three started forward into darkness.

They moved slowly, not allowing Sebastian to go first nor last, vigilant and ready for everything that might’ve lurked in the shadows. None of them said a word – Sebastian found it rather uneasy to ask about private matters and even Joseph wasn’t bold enough to irritate Alexia right now with his usual remarks. And she herself acted as if nothing really happened.

Curiosity devoured Sebastian from inside and itched him to ask about what really linked Alexia and Ruvik, but he couldn’t make himself ask about it. Maybe for the better.

~•(x)•~

When they entered next room, they haven’t noticed anything ‘extraordinary’ at first. Maybe some wires and pipes sticking out of walls, but nothing more than that. Only when they went further, they saw – huge, half-collapsed ballroom with broken floor and walls, with everything upside-down. But that… That wasn’t all. In the middle of the room, in huge glass box rounded with barbed wire was nobody else, than Julie Kidman, rookie detective. Not to mention that there was a pipe on top of the box from which water poured slowly, lazily.

 _What a goddamn diva_ , Alexia thought. _Damsel in distress, my ass._

“Why am I not surprised to see her like that?” woman sighed, slowly walking towards end of the balcony, allowing yelling Joseph and Sebastian to go first. She had no idea why men always fell for this schematic – schematic of damsel in distress, princess to be saved.

“Kidman!” Sebastian gasped.

“Get me out of this thing!” she **demanded**. Alexia would be perfectly fine with Kidman drowning in this yellowish, dirty water. Perfectly. But Sebastian almost immediately rushed down.

“Wait! Look, it’s a trap!” Joseph noted, stopping older man, and Alexia frowned. Whole place was starting to crawl with zombies. They came from everywhere and they were many. And woman cursed, in pure Japanese, as one of zombies suddenly appeared behind them and dragged Joseph down through the balcony. _He always had weaker bones_ , she thought as desperate yell came out of her throat.

“JOSEPH!” as she almost leapt down herself. Kidman was already standing knee-high in the water, but Alexia couldn’t care less – Joseph was down there, on lower floor crawling with zombies. But then, he stood up.

“Joseph, are you all right?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine” younger man answered, but then added: “Though I might use some help here.”

“Hold on, we’re coming” Alexia called and rushed over broken balcony.

With the little ammunition they had, missing headshots might’ve had sealed their deaths, so all three of them tried their best to not to miss. It was far from easy for mentally and physically exhausted bodies, especially with zombies consequently pouring from nowhere, in more numbers, and, to make everything more ‘interesting’ – with all kinds of weapons, from knives, bats and forks to guns and dynamite. Especially the latter was a reason of joy for Alexia, Joseph and Sebastian. And Kidman, what was completely to be expected, instead of helping them in the ways she could, like screaming to look out, was hissing different types and versions of ‘hurry up’, not minding at all that detectives risked their very lives in there at all. At first, it was bothering only Alexia, but when they were almost finishing with the undead, even Joseph and Sebastian had enough of Kidman’s egoistic whining. Although they, unlike Alexia, had no intend in leaving her there to drown in dirty yellowish water. Sadly. Sebastian said to free her, and so, as he was oldest and most experienced, they had to listen to him. Well, they could not to it, but he was silently claimed leader ad they respected him.

After it was much more peaceful, Joseph was able to take look at the door to glassy cage – in which Kidman couldn’t touch the ground already – and concluded that lock is someplace else. And of course, Sebastian had to be the knight to save the princess by volunteering to go. So Alexia allowed Joseph to stay and followed cables with older detective, killing zombies in the way.

“What you don’t like in Kidman?” Sebastian asked suddenly, after he shoot head of another undead.

“Huh?”

“What makes you dislike or distrust her, I mean. Precisely.”

“Oh, that” Alexia huffed, stomping on one of undead, feeling its fragile head crush under her heel. Or was it the pressure? “Because she’s fucking rookie with no experience that thinks that she is the goddamn leader. With knowing nothing of life or our work. Because she judges us when she claims we did wrong and everybody knows we couldn’t do any better. Because she always gives us _that_ look – look meaning ‘I’m better than you, no matter what you do’. And that really pisses me off.”

With the force and aggression Alexia put into making undead dead again, Sebastian could tell that she honestly disliked Kidman, and she had good reasons for it. He, also, was perfectly aware of Julie’s behavior, but he tried to tolerate it. Although, he was slowly losing his patience to this ‘I know it all’ and ‘be thankful I’m spending my time with you’ girl.

As he turned wheels of mechanism he wondered if he, in fact, does the right thing. If he really should rescue Kidman he knew nothing of – Kidman that was mysterious in egoistic, very irritating way. But he did it anyway.

~•(x)•~

Ruvik sat on higher level in place where he got perfect view of whole place, but he, himself, remained hidden. He whispered his own words into the air.

_There is wolf in sheep’s clothes among you._

And he was gone.

~•(x)•~

“Kidman is such a bad luck bringer!” Alexia yelled, as she ran back down to the main floor, Sebastian just after her. And in one way or another, she was right – just after he inserted the code and door to the glass box opened, ground around it collapsed, along with both, Joseph and Kidman.

“Joseph! Kidman” Sebastian called down to the void, but only faint echo he got in return.

“That bitch…” woman growled, her voice low. “We’re going to have to jump down.”

“Yeah, we are. Try to not to kill Kidman when we find them, okay?”

“Can’t promise that.”

Sebastian smirked to that answer, as Alexia gracefully hooped into darkness, and soon he followed her into dark, cold void.


End file.
